Voldemort's Pets
by FunnyGinger08
Summary: On Halloween of 1981, the Wizarding World of Britain believed that the Potter sons, Charlus and Daniel, defeated Lord Voldemort. However, something entirely different happened. This is the story of the Potter sisters, Amaranthas, Hadria, Harley, and Raven, who are the Pets of Voldemort. Sorry for the bad summary. I'm new to this site, so please no flames, and R&R. evil!fem!harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter Universe. If I did, it would probably be one hell of a perveted story. Anyway, J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series.

I would like to give credit to Fighter54, whos awesome story My Lord and Dragon Lover, has given me this amazing idea. Mad World, which is a story about a fem! Harry Potter being insane like Harley Quinn has helped me in this story as well. I forget who writes Mad World, but you should definitely check it out. Anyway, heres the story, its my first one published on the web, so please no flames, only constructive criticism. Thank you.

Voldemort's Pets

Lord Voldemort walked through Godric's Hollow with a purpose, his eyes looking for the correct address. After a minute of walking down the ancient path, he stood at the gate, and in a manner most unlike him, cast a silencing charm on the gate to keep it from creaking. He walked to the front door, and once again in a manner most unlike him, cast another silencing charm on the front door, and opened it. It was silent, and he could hear the voices of James and Lily Potter, playing with their sons Charlus and Daniel. He drew his second wand, and casted two stunners out of each. The four Potters dropped without even knowing what hit them. Lord Voldemort checked the map that he had got from Peter Pettigrew, the Potters' secret keeper and one of his most untrustworthy Death Eaters, after the Malfoys. He idly wondered why his Inner Circle seemed to be full of people of questionable loyalty, then he decided that he would check it out later. The Dark Lord walked up to the second floor of the house, and went to where the old kitchen pantry that had been converted into a nursery was located. He looked at the wards, and carefully got rid of them so that the people who put them there would not notice they were gone. Lord Voldemort opened the door, and smirked as he saw his future Pets. They were standing in the cribs, and their eyes were shining with power. He smiled, knowing that the real prophecy was true. The four Potter sisters were identical in every way except their hair put them apart. Raven Potter had midnight black hair, while Hadria had black hair as dark as night, but not quite midnight black. Harley Potter had dark red hair, but it was lighter than her sister Amaranthas' red hair. The Dark Lord grabbed four sets of potions, each set containing four of them, including a potion that had some of his blood in it so they could get his abilities, including Parseltongue, his affinity for wandless and nonverbal magic, and his affinity for Dark Magic. Another potion was a loyalty potion, to ensure they were completely loyal, obedient, and submissive to him. They would see him as their Lord and Master. The third potion gave them his memories, and a spell ensured that they would have a copy of himself in their head at all times so he could give them orders. He looked at the final potion, which would ensure that they would love any other slaves he had. This was needed because he always had a fascination of lesbian sex, as well as incest. He fed them the potions, and when he saw the glow in their stomachs that indicated the potions worked, he cast a final spell on each of them. This ensured that they would all be beautiful when they were reunited with their Lord and Master. The potions and spell combination knocked the sisters out, and so he left the nursery, and when he closed the door, he put the wards back up, disguising his magical signature as Dumbledore's thanks to an ancient Celtic spell. Lord Voldemort walked down to the living room, and using a Russian spell, cut a heart onto the cheek of Daniel, and a heart on Charlus' forehead. He put a little bit of his Dark Magic into the scars to make them look like they had survived the Killing Curse, and walked out of the house. Knowing that Dumbledore didn't know the whole prophecy, he knew that Dumbledore would declare that Charlus and Daniel had survived the Killing Curse, and then Amaranthas, Hadria, Harley, and Raven would be sent to the Dursleys, where for the first couple of years, the Dursleys would abuse the girls, allowing the seeds of hatred at muggles he planted would grow. Laughing now, Voldemort exited the wards, making sure to trip one. He made it look like it had been tripped when he first entered the property, and when he saw Dumbledore apparate into the village, The Dark Lord disapparated silently. That night Dumbledore would spell the ruin of the Light, and the Dark Lord's conquer was ensured. Dumbledore never heard the whole prophecy, but neither did the Dark Lord. " The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who thrice defied him, the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. The Chosen One will defeat the Dark Lord with the Power He Knows Not. Neither can live while the other survives." This was the part that Dumbledore had heard. The next part only Voldemort and one other know of. " The Chosen One's defeaters will be born to those who birthed the Chosen One, but they will not pay attention to the Chosen One's defeaters, losing them to the Dark forever. They will serve their Master faithfully, and will spell the destruction of the Light." The next part of the prophecy is only known by one man. "Their Master will control every move of the war, but neither chess piece or chess player will notice the game maker's control. The Chosen One's defeaters will serve their Master, aware of all of the manipulations that are taking place. They will return to their True Master, and help him rise to power. Their True Master will spell a century's worth of Darkness until the next Chosen One appears." Neither side's leader knew of this, and for the next twenty years, a war will take place, with both sides expecting victory.


	2. Author's Note

Voldemort's Pets

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series, not me.

I want to give credit to Fighter54, whose story My Lord, gave me this idea.

Author's Note

I don't like how I started this story out, so I'm going to stop writing it. I'll eventually do a rewrite, but in the meantime I'm going to focus on my other story. So if any of you guys want to do their own version of this story, please just send me a message so I'll know, because I'll probably want to check it out. But thanks for all of your support.


End file.
